The right kind of voodoo
by omnomnomreading
Summary: (Drarry) Draco finds a way to spend his free time and hopefully suggest one to Harry as well... Contains voyeurism and masturbation.


-disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, all that jazz goes to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Let's make this very clear. Draco Malfoy does not fancy Harry Potter. He just... he just liked to humiliate him. Yes, that was it. He does not stare at the other boy's backside in corridors, he's... thinking of new ways to hex him. And he does not stare at him longingly at breakfast times, he's just thinking of new insults. So when Draco found himself in his bed, all the curtains drawn with repelling and silencing charms on it researching voodoo spells, he was going to embarrass Har- *cough* potter and not use the doll for any other purposes.

But those were lies. Draco fancied the socks -and various other garments- off Harry. He just used those stories so he doesn't get caught by his annoyingly watchful friends.

Grinning at his own genius plan, Draco twisted his wand in front of the doll whilst checking the book on his lap to make sure he did it right. Sure enough, the doll shaped and molded to look exactly like Potter. Draco shivered as he undressed the mini Harry who currently had his eyes closed because the real one was sleeping. Biting his lower lip, Draco's fingers explored the body and was delighted to see that the spell included _everything_ that that of a real person's anatomy had.

Doll Harry's face contorted as Draco's fingers stroked over it's skin, Draco leaned closer, cupping the doll in his hands and breathed over the body pulling a just about audible groan from the replica. Draco moaned with it, reveling in the fact that he was most likely making Harry's dreams take a turn for the better. Hastily removing his own clothes, Draco got some things he had prepared for this occasion from his bed side drawer and returned to the doll.

Firstly, Draco lubed up his right hand and took himself in a tight fist, trying to breathe calmly through his nose as he refused the urge to move his hand. Next he cradled voodoo Harry in the crook of his right arm and took a cotton wool bud from a packet. He gently stroked the dolls own length and grinned as it let out some moans but still did not wake. He dipped the cotton wool bud in lube and stroked it across the dolls hole, teasing, twisting and prodding at it. The dolls eyes flew open with a shocked gasp and Draco could hear it say a silencing charm and then stare down towards his length which Draco had been stroking. It gave a nonchalant sort of shrug as if to say

_"I'll work out this madness later but right now I'm going to enjoy it"_

and started rutting against the bud, mouth wide open. Draco gripped his cock harder and pushed the bud inside Harry, both of the boys moaning.

"Uh- uuuh- Haaah- rry" Draco croaked as he thrust into his hand and watched the small bud penetrate the figure. The real Harry must have been gripping onto his sheets with his feet against the bed because the doll reached behind him and held his leg whilst his feet planted onto Draco's arm and forced the bud to plunge deeper, making both of them pant.

Draco desperately wanted to kiss the pure ecstasy on Harry's perfect face and tears came to his eyes when he thought Harry would most likely punch him if he tried anything, but then-

"Uhm- ooh- Draco- yess" Draco thought he miss heard but harry was now streaming out encouragements as he rode out his own fantasy which seemed remarkably close to Draco's.

"Deeper- deeper Draco- yes- do me- uh- hard- HARD- OH- DRACO!" Draco gripped himself harder as he followed Harry's orders in amazement. He could feel himself almost at the end and it seemed Harry was in the same position. Shoving the bud inside Harry - not enough to do damage - earned him a scream and Harry's release. Draco thrust into his hand, not taking his eyes off Harry, coming seconds later.

Cleaning himself and Harry who looked confusedly at his body, Draco leaned back grinning. He looked at Harry and giggled at his expression as Harry looked as though Christmas had come early. The night after, he made another doll, this time the spitting image of himself and, putting it in an envelope with a note, he awaited many more nights like the last and hopefully in due time some nights with the life-sized Harry as well.


End file.
